


Picture Perfect

by imminentcalamity



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A different type of reveal fic, Gen, One Shot, They might be out of character but I have no idea, This wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it., i don't know where this came from, i wrote this in like twenty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentcalamity/pseuds/imminentcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Lois play with photoshop and get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a random idea I came up with that wouldn't leave me alone. (The characters might be a little eh.) This can fit into any Superman-verse really and I was mostly thinking of Lois and Clark and Superman Returns while writing this. :) Enjoy~!

“Hey, Jimmy.” Lois’s voice appeared from behind him. Jimmy had been so engrossed in what he was doing on his computer that he jumped when she spoke. He rubbed his sore knee that had bumped into the bottom of the desk.

“Lois!” He yelled, “Don’t do that! You scared me!” She snickered and pulled up a chair beside the young photographer, “Now you know what it’s like,” She countered, “Watcha doin’?” She asked as she settled into the seat. Jimmy let out an exasperated sigh, “I was bored.”

Lois looked at him blankly. “Perry hasn’t given me an assignment in a few days, and it’s been a pretty slow week.” He explained. “So what are you working on?” She urged. His face turned red, “Uh.. Here..” He turned the monitor towards her.

What was on it made her hysterical. “Jimmy, that’s so mean!” She managed to get out between fits of laughter. “But, hilarious!” On the screen was a portrait of Superman that Jimmy had taken a few weeks ago, he had photoshopped a mustache and a red beret onto Metropolis’s resident hero.

“I was bored.” He looked guilty. She continued laughing, “Make another one!” Jimmy was surprised, “Wha- Another?”

“Yes!”

His eyes couldn’t get any wider. He had thought that Lois, being as infatuated as she was, would have gotten mad at him for making such an awful picture of her idol. “L-Like what?” Lois sucked in a deep breath, “Do you still have that picture of Perry at the charity dinner?” Jimmy didn’t like where this was heading, “Yeah?”

“Put his head on Perry’s.” She suggested. His eyes somehow got wider, “Lois! If the chief finds out about this, I won’t work here anymore!” She frowned, “Fine.” After a moment of thought, she inputted. “How about you put his head on Elvis and we can give it to Perry as a gift?” Jimmy liked that idea way better, “Yeah!” He agreed with a childish grin and set to work. It only took a few minutes to finish it up. “Here you go.” He turned the monitor towards Lois again. She laughed again, “That looks real.”

He puffed up his chest dramatically, “James Olsen, professional photoshopper, at your service!” She leaned back in her seat, gasping for air, “Jimmy, stop! I’m literally going to die of laughter if we keep doing this.” He chuckled, “Alright, alright. I’ll print this out so we can give it to the Chief.” He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and the printer on his desk whirred to life. “What else should we do?” He asked her as the paper slowly appeared out of the machine.

She stopped and seemed to contemplate something. “Well, Clark has a serious case of Superman Syndrome-”

“What?”

“He’s a chronic do-gooder,” She explained quickly, “Anyway, maybe we should put his head on a picture of Clark.”

“Ooh.” Jimmy nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I think I still have a picture of him from his ‘Meet the Daily Planet’ article.”

“Right on! You do that, I’ll be right back.” She announced as she stood. He looked up at her with a confused expression, “What?”

“Chill, Jimmy. Every girl’s gotta take a pee break.” She patted his shoulder and left his desk, traversing through the chaotic bullpen. He watched her with disbelief as she went. “She’s somethin’ else.” Another voice behind him spoke his thoughts and scared him at the same time. “Ralph!” He yelled as he turned to the intruder. Ralph stuck his hands up in mock apology, “Geez, sorry man.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, “I’m busy.” Ralph shrugged and slinked off. Jimmy shook his head aggravatedly and pulled the computer screen to him. “Let's get some magic done.” He mumbled to himself. 

* * *

 

Lois had come back to the desk while he was still looking through his old photos. It hadn’t been too long after she returned that he found the photo he was looking for. “Alright! Time to get some creative juices flowing.” Lois cringed at Jimmy’s usage of the word ‘juices’ but he didn’t see. She watched him as he opened Clark’s picture and made another layer. After that, she had no idea what Jimmy was doing. At one point the picture turned a blue tint, and she couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing. So, she leaned back and looked aimlessly around the room until he was done.

But when he froze next to her, staring dumbfounded at the screen, she became a little anxious. “Oh my God.” She heard him whisper. “Jimmy, what’s wrong?” She asked as she leant forward to look at the monitor. “I-It’s just a pair of glasses, I-” She pushed him aside to look at the screen. “Jimmy, I thought you were going to photoshop Superman’s head onto Clark.”

“I..” He looked up at her with a haunted look in his eyes, “I did.”

The reality of that sentence hit her and she suddenly had to sit down, “Oh my God.” She repeated. “Jimmy, delete it.” She commanded after a silent moment. “Wha-?”

“Delete it, now!” She said in a hushed yell. He nodded quickly and deleted the whole file. “I can’t believe it,” he muttered, “This whole time.” They both sat in silence until, “Hey guys!” They both jumped at Clark’s voice. They turned at the same time to meet his worried expression, “What’s wrong?” He asked. The two looked at each other and then back at him. 

Then they both promptly fell out of their seats, fainting onto the floor. Clark had no idea what just happened and backed away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was embarrassing. o-o Poor Clark. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME C: It won't hurt my feelings. I don't have a beta and I usually miss things going over my own stories. Anyway, thank you for clicking on this and reading it. It means a lot. :) Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment.


End file.
